


The Hand of the Alpha

by General_Lucio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura, BAMF Stiles, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Evil Peter Hale, Jealous Derek, Jealous Malia, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Past Relationship(s), Post Hale Fire, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Lucio/pseuds/General_Lucio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale pack travels to the neighboring kingdom ruled by the McCall Pack seeking a new life. A chance encounter between Derek and a masked man leads to unanticipated emotions. Once they reach the Capital City things change when Derek meets the Alpha's Hand Stiles Stilinski, second in charge of the kingdom and emissary to the pack, and surprisingly Derek's mate. Balancing instincts for wanting the shy Emissary and his growing love for the Masked man, fighting old enemies, diplomacy between the packs and conquering the jealousy of past lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Masked Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale's are traveling north to seek refuge in the McCall's territory, Derek goes ahead to scout the road and runs into a masked man. A brief encounter with the man leaves Derek confused. And word reaches the Alpha of the Pack's arrival.

The Hale pack rode their way through the dark forest; the only reprieve was the light of the full moon permeating through the tree tops. The light from the full moon only served to intensify the packs need to move faster, the horse’s speed did nothing to quench the wolves desire to run wild. Traveling by foot would have no doubt been the faster choice, if they were not traveling with all of their belongings. But with the hunters lurking around during the forest searching for anything supernatural, it wasn't a wise choice, so they choose horseback and brandished swords and shields for protection, the best way to hide is in plain sight, and sticking to the main roads was the safer route.

The pack was traveling to the neighboring Kingdom to seek asylum, their land had been razed to the ground years back killing most of the family including their Alpha, Derek’s mother.  The deaths of his family weighed heavily on his conscious, it was Derek who trusted her and it was she whom burned his family alive, all that blood was on his hands. Kate Argent managed to escape Derek’s grasp for years but when she returned, it was his uncle whom extracted the Hale family’s vengeance when he slashed her throat to ribbons. But once the word had spread that a Hale Alpha killed an Argent, killed a hunter, they flocked like vultures to his homeland lead by Kate’s father Gerard. He began the relentless prosecution of the Hale pack and drove them from their home. The remnants of the once world renowned Hale pack consisted of Derek’s oldest sister Laura, the Alpha, his formally dead (at one point Alpha) uncle Peter, his younger sister Cora, three of his betas Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, and lastly himself.

Derek was once an alpha, he'd taken the power from his uncle when he'd succumbed to his wolf and became feral, biting unsuspecting people in distant lands to increase his strength, and he had to be put down. When the moment came to kill their uncle, Derek was the only one with the stomach to do so. It was in that time that Derek had bitten the three betas, saving them from either lives of abuse or lives riddle with dieses, they’d consented knowing the price it comes with for the strength others only dream of. Derek admittedly was not the best of Alpha’s; he was not raised to be an Alpha, which was a spot predestined for his sister Laura. Of course Peter did not stay dead for long, he was weak from the blood ritual and remain an actionless yet snarky advisor to Laura. Soon after Derek met Jennifer she seemed like a godsend an emissary for the much in need Hales but with time, it became obvious she was only using them to seek her revenge on the Alpha pack, when Derek discovered her true intentions she branded him a traitor to the cause and poised Cora, she laid dying and he gave his Alpha spark to spare her from death.

Although there was much unresolved feelings between the Hales and the betas, Laura had been the force to unify them for survival's sake, they had received word that a powerful pack in the north. The rumor was that this particular Alpha was bitten by a rogue Alpha a few years back biting not only him but a few of his friends in the same time period. It is said that he had not killed the Alpha who bit him in order to gain the power, no it is said that he is the rarest of all Alphas he is a true Alpha.  Laura speculated that if this was true that maybe he would be open to allowing them to stay on his land, it was a long shot, and diplomacy was not a particularly favored method of dealing with other wolves. Again Laura argued that if we were to make this work we could not extend dominance over their pack, that although they were relatively young as a pack their ranks contained not only werewolves but kitsunes, banshees, a former kanima, a were-coyote emissaries and humans, they were not to be trifled with.  They were described as a pack of misfits who only sought peace that was a line Derek had heard before; he already didn't trust them, considering they allowed every type of supernatural creature into their home.  They were also said to have an uneasy alliance with the Hunters, but with the aftermath of the recent oni and nogitsune incident the hunters cut off relations after the Oni killed one of their own. Derek can hear Peter telling Laura over and over, ‘how he is not particularly fond of this unaccounted’, that was Peter wise but always with his own agenda hidden away. He seemed weary of going to another pack, but offered no explanation.

All of these past months have lead the seven of them on horseback on the path to the McCall Pack territory, they made haste, all focused on the singular purpose of arriving safely in the McCall’s capital before the night was out. Laura led the group with Peter at her back the betas in the middle, Cora behind them and Derek in the rear, a diamond formation to insure we were covered at all points.

“Once we cross the bridge, we can let the horse rest for a while, we should be safe enough.” Laura shouted over her shoulder.

The trees parted and the path lead them to a river and a bridge that was the line of the start of the McCall territory looking over the river more tree awaited them and it seemed like a waste of time to stop, yet it only seemed fair to let the horse drink and gather some strength, they had already traveled so far it they didn’t drink they might be unable to ride on. They all dismounted and lead the horse to the river to drink, stretching their stiff muscles while doing so. Groans and moans emanated from the Hales.

“I’ll scout ahead, check to see if they have any patrols nearby we can flag down, maybe armed passage straight into the kingdom.” Cora said already going to remount her horse.

“No, you will remain her with the pack. We are safest together, sister.” Laura’s resonated through the pack, the word of an Alpha was absolute, it was said with a stern voice but her face never faltered with its smile.

“We do need to scout ahead Laura, even if this already McCall territory it is the borders, creatures may be lurking nearby maybe I could go ahead?” Peter rarely-no he never volunteered for any type of work so all heads turned at once to look at him

Laura merely turned from petting her mare to look him in the eyes. “You may be right Peter, but you are still too weak to fight anything that comes by that isn’t human. And I always want you in my sight.” Laura never trusted him completely, the threat of him turning on her never faded from her mind yet she never treated him as an enemy, and this is why she was meant to be the Alpha.

Peter merely looked at her and nodded “Of course.”

“Derek?” Laura turned to him, she need not even ask he anticipated she would ask him and he was fine with it, he was her second that meant knowing the meaning of the Alpha’s unspoken commands.

“I’ll go ahead, but I’m leaving the horse.” She may be his Alpha but she was still his sister and he loved to jab at her control over him once and a while, a residual effect of having being an Alpha, he needed a bit of control over himself.

She waved him off. “Fine, but to running and don’t wonder too far in without us, last thing we need it to be seen a advantageous intruders.”

“Understood.” He walked towards the three betas, they were always together and quiet when with the entire pack but when it was just the four of them, Derek could never get them to shut up. He smiled it was a different time they were freer but here they were safe and could be a bit more open amongst their own. Although Derek may no longer be their Alpha but they still looked at him for their cues, its just in their nature, his-the betas looked to Derek, he responded with a curt nod and whispering something about being safe and he was off.

The beaten path seemed as endless and as ordinary as the one they had just crossed but it could not have been more different. There seemed to be something along the line of trees just off the path, if Derek sensed it, there was a chance it was a threat and needed to be explored. The woods seemed to come alive there was an energy vibrating amongst the trees. They almost seemed to hum as he walked further into them. His body felt almost weightless, he couldn’t tell whether it was the moons or the forest. He walked and continued further into the forest than he intended. He happened upon a small clearing, the moon shined down completely on him, the light revealed a large tree stump. It was a nemeton, a source of great power for almost all creatures, no wonder the McCall pack held so many different creatures. He no sooner grazed his fingertips across the edge of the nemeton when a kunai flew at his feet separating him from the nemeton.

Derek looked up to the direction the kunai had flown from and there was someone standing there on a branch.

“Come out from the shadows.”

Almost on command a figure jumped down onto the top of the illuminated tree trunk and sat indian style with his arms crossed staring at the other man with his head cocked to the side.

“I’m here… Now what?” The figure was a man, a tall man.

Derek took note that the man was a man dressed in a black poncho, with metal arm and leg guards with a silver mask covering his face, he carried something on his back but it was hard to make out. If Derek didn’t know better he would have thought it was an oni, but they don’t have arm guards, use kunai, or sit like children.

“Who are? Why did you just attack me?” Derek asked his hand already on this sword.

The man’s head straightened and he raised a single finger. “Perhaps the better question would be, who are you? Why are you in this forest?”

“I asked you first, so you answer me.”

The man clad in black stood, jumping off the trunk and around the edge of the nemeton letting his gloved hand ease around the outline of the tree, moving closer to the werewolf.

“Actually, since you are trespassing in this place I don’t have to do anything. Return from where you came or I will remove you from McCall territory.”

Derek’s eyes flashed blue, a warning not to come closer.

“Ah, a werewolf, in another Alpha’s land and you didn’t inform him you were coming? Tsk Tsk Tsk.” He shook his head in mock disappointed.

Derek of course was not one to lose face. “How do you know he’s not expecting me?”

“I’d know if there were other creatures who are supposed to be on this land. And as far as I know, we aren’t having any supernatural visitors”

Derek took a step back and drew his long sword, pointing it at the man.

The man reached behind his shoulder and drew his own sword, its a variation of a katana, the man merely brought his sword down to the side. Derek gave a hard look at the katana, it has two overlapping S’s engraved into it- the blade was silver, thats normally the mark of a hunter.

“Tsch a lot of good that silver blade will do you, don’t you know silver killing werewolves is just a myth?” Derek never dropped his sword.

The man laughed, outright laughed at him, who the hell is this guy.

“What was so damn funny?” An unexpected roar came from Derek.

“You know that myth really come from the french surname Argent? Meaning only the family of Silver can kill werewolves because they were-excuse me- are trained to kill werewolves...Well anything supernatural nowadays.”

“Are you a hunter? Trained to kill supernatural creatures?”

“A valid question, no I am not a hunter, I do know to kill some things werewolves included.  But I trained with them not to learn how to kill but how to protect, even made my weapon of choice fashioned from silver too. But there are limits to what the hunters can teach on how to deal with werewolves.”

The man was egging Derek on, and it worked.

“And there is a limit to what humans can endure.” Derek said slashing his sword towards the man, he ducked under the slash and was face to face with the Hale man before he even realised it, the look of surprise evident on his face. Derek took a step back getting his bearings, this man didn’t take him seriously, he positioned himself for a counterattack that never came  the man just stood there unprepared to attack.

Derek lunged forward at the masked man only to find the man had side stepped enough to parry his thrust with the flat part of his blade, the metals slid along the others and the man was gone from Derek’s sight. Derek dropped to his knees, he felt something warm drip down his back, he dropped his sword touched the liquid...blood? How? When? Derek turned and saw the man standing there heel to heel sword dripping his blood. The man flicked the blood off the katana and returned it to its sheath in one smooth motion, the blade met its other half with a satisfying click..

“When did you?” He was baffled.

“Your moves were so predicable. Don’t worry it isn’t deep you’ll be fine in a few minutes, you know werewolf healing and all that. I am sure you are much more efficient with your claws than and sword, though I must say I kinda like you this way… on your knees.”

Derek growled and lunged at him claws and fangs extended.

“Ahh Ahh Ahh!”

The man grabbed a chain link from his waist and… how had Derek not heard that before… and bound his hands together and ties him to a  high branch of a tree so his toes nearly touched the grass. Derek Hale was strung up like a fish, he just hung there growled at the man and watched as he pick up the long sword and examined it, swung the blade around shook his head and impaled the sword in the ground.

“You know…. It never had to come to this. You just had to answer my questions and I would’ve let you go on your merry way and I could’ve been home already but this was far more interesting. I’ll let you go if you answer a few questions”

“Let me go now.”

“Tsk tsk tsk. I’m trying to be civil here.”

“LET ME GO NOW!”

“Oh don’t be such a Sour Wolf.”

The masked man’s face was inches from Dereks, the scent he was giving off was amazing, pheremones, adrenaline and endorphins. And for the first time he was able to see the eyes of his opponent, those eyes…. looked like liquid amber, something in them seemed too broken yet yearning for something. He looked at Derek like he was the world, it frighten him, he had too look away. Instead he looked at the mask for the first time with scrutiny, it looked like a human face that was filled with sadness that had been captured in silver, on its forehead was craved a symbol that looked like a five, Derek didn’t recognize it.

Derek lifted his legs and kicked the man in the chest knocking him over onto his face, the mask lay next to him.

The man began to lift himself up, grabbed the mask and stood. “That was a cheap shot, but a good shot nonetheless, I should have kept my distance. Dad always warned me keep my guard up.”

Back still facing Derek, the man repositioned the mask on his face.

“Just kill me and be done with it.” The man turned to Derek and just stared at him.

“I’ll let you go, if you-”

Derek continued to growl and thrash around trying to get free.

“HEY! Calm down, if you’d a chance to speak instead of being all growly and snarky, I want to know your name, I want to know your real name.” The man just stood there hands on his hips waiting for a response.

Time passed and they both stared at each other, a contest of wills, but Derek broke first.

“What if I lie?”

The masked man moved closer to him and removed the glove from his right hand to reveal beautifully pale skin, he placed his palm above Derek’s heart.

“I’ll know.” He said, Derek couldn’t see his face but he could feel the smirk coming off of the man.

The intimacy of the touch should have upset him but he leaned into it. ‘Blame the moon’.

“Derek...My names Derek Hale.” Derek bowed his head defeated.

“So you’re a Hale huh?” The man returned his glove to his hand and once again unsheathed the katana and swung it at Derek’s head, the chain was cut.

“I told you I’d let you go once I got your name. Plus others are coming, the rest of the Hale pack I assume?”

The man returned his katana to its other half. Derek stay silent just staring at him rubbing his wrists. The man merely shrugged finally losing his patience.

“Fine stay silent, continue on the path for maybe about 8 hours more and you’ll reach the castle, when I return to court let Alpha McCall know you and your pack on en route to the capital.” He moved towards the nemeton and collected his kunai, returning it to the pouch on this right thigh.

“You work for Alpha McCall?” The man went ridged, rose one finger and shook it angrily at Derek’s face.

“WITH! I work with him not for him.” They just continued to stare into each others eyes, for whatever reason they seemed locked into the other gaze.

“Derek!” They turned to the thick grove of trees where the voice had come from. Derek recognized it as Laura’s voice

“Thats my cue.” He turned from Derek and started walking into the forest.

“Wait…” Derek whispered, the man stopped dead in his tracks, but didn’t turn to face him.

“Yes?”

Derek rubbed his arm. “What’s your name?”

“My name? Funny how you asked mine so freely but when I asked you went 50 shades of sourwolf on me.” He looked over his shoulder, again Derek could feel the smirk and confidence coming off him.

“Your real name, and I’ll know if you’re lying, you know werewolf hearing and all that .”

Again the man laughed, this time it was an honest beautiful laugh “Genim…”

“Derek where are you?” Derek turned to see where the voice was coming from and the man was gone.

Laura and the others crashed through the trees on their horses, eyes glowing and their fangs and claws extended ready to fight off impending danger.“Derek! Thank god you're alright. We were so worried you asshat!” Cora and her affectionate way of displaying love.

“Sorry I just got… I mean I…” HE looked into the the forest where the man, where ‘Genim’, disappeared into.

“What Derek?” Laura watched him stare into the woods.

“I met someone. He’s sending word to the Alpha to expect us. I suppose I lost track of the time.” Derek moved to the the pack and remounted his horse.

“It sure smells like you meet someone Derek.” Peter leaned on his horse.

“And why is your sword over there.” CRAP! His sword he thought the horse to collect his sword returning it to his side.

“It was nothing.” Avoiding looking at any of them.

He could feel Laura’s gaze on him, he knew he was going to be questioned.“Derek you didn’t kill and or maim someone did you?”

“No, nothing like that Laura. Lets go.” He turned to lead them out of the thick of the wood. Letting them all pass him, they all gave side glances and questioning eyebrows.

“Derek, why do you smell like you…” Of course Laura would ask.

“Drop it Laura. We still have about 8 hours of traveling left.” They reassumed the diamond formation they originally planned for.

 

\--------------------------------------------

Alpha Scott McCall dressed in his formal attire began the long arduous task of trying to stay awake during the meeting  with the council, he always hated these meetings long boring talks about day to day business. He was the last to leave, he took his usual spot, yawned and stretched in the chair closed his eyes and when he opened them he was faced with the mask he knew so well.

Scott jumped back and his eye burned red. “Damn it you know, I hate when you wear that mask when you’re inside the castle.”

“I know you love the mask Scotty. Its a turn on, admit it, it gets you going.” Scott may not have been able to see his face but he knew the other man was wiggling his eyebrows at his little joke.

“It makes me want to hurt you.” The Alpha’s red irises faded back to normal.

“But in a sexual way?” He sat in the chair directly opposite to Scott, crossed his legs and relaxed.

“No, you dumb ass! And take off that fucking mask.” He hated the mask it reminded him of the Oni.

“Is that an order Alpha McCall?”

“No you dipshit but it freaks me out.” He shivered.

“Fine Fine.” He unhitched the mask from his face and set it under his cloak. “Happy?”

“Finally. You missed the council meeting, you cannot keep flaking on these meetings, You know I hate being stuck here alone without my second.” That puppy dog eyes crooked jaw face that no one could resist.

“No, I did not miss the meeting, I’ve been here since it started. You just didn’t see me.” He fanned Scott off.

“A new trick?” The Alpha raise an eyebrow.

He gave a devilish smile and replied “Oh you know it.”

They both smiled at each other.“Well now that everyone’s gone, how’d the meeting with Chris go?”

Scott had sent him on a mission to travel to the hunters guild to talk to Christ Argent. A subject no one was willing to discuss. “As well as expected…. He is still in mourning for Allison.”

“Aren’t we all?......... Hows about the terms of a truce?” Deflecting, thats Scott’s speciality.

“He consented to them all, although I doubt when Gerard shows back up, will just let it stand.” He pulled out an envelope from under his poncho and tossed it to Scott.

He opened the letter reading it over quickly before putting it in his coat. “We will slay that dragon when the time comes.” That was a bigger threat than they wanted to acknowledge.“Yeah, uh huh”

Scott noticed he wasn't paying attention, smiling into space. “What’s with the smile?”

“One more interesting thing happened to me on the road back.” Scott knew the other man since childhood and he knew that cheshire cat smile and it was dangerous.

“What happened?”

“I ran into the Hale Pack, well more like I crossed swords with this brooding, beautiful, and chiseled adonis named Derek. Oh and they are on their way here, they should be arriving soon.”

“I’ll make the preparations for… Wait what?! What do you mean you crossed swords? Did you hurt him? Jesus! Do you have a thing for him?”

“Im not sure but there was a spark there between us for a second there Scott.” He tilted his head back and went over every moment he had with the man

“Promise me when they get here, you’ll behave don't attack them violently or otherwise.” Pointing an accusing finger at him

“Look A) he probably doesn’t roll that way Scotty, he just is so damn sexy, B) he probably already has a special lady friend back home and C) he never saw my face so he wouldn’t recognize me even if he tried he just asked my name.”

The room feel to silence, the mood shifted and Scott could taste his despair.

Scott watched as he stood up and walked towards the door. “Oh well I’m going home to freshen up before the guests arrive.”

“How far out are they?”

“They should be here within the next few hours.”

Scott took a moment to relax in the chair for a moment. “Mmmm.” Scott jumped up out of his place, and he froze. “Wait….. what name did you tell him?”

He had his hand on the doorknob he was nearly homefree. “Genim.”

“Woah, you must be serious. What would Milia think about all this?” Scott gave his best devilish smile.

“She and I are not an item Scott, it was a one time thing, so lets not make a big deal about it. I’m going for a shower and change.”

“Good-bye Stiles.”

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 


	2. The Living Embodiment of Distraction

When the seven wolves of the Hale pack arrived at the walls of the Capitol and they were met by guards in glistening armour that covered everything from the neck down, posted on both sides of a gated archway. The two guards crossed their spears stopping their entrance further in.

The taller guard on the left stepped forward and spoke first.

“You are entering the capitol of McCall territory. State your names and business in the city.”

Laura dismounted her horse, grabbed the horse’s reins and tugged the horse with her to meet the guard. “We are the Hale Pack from the south, I am Laura Hale, and we are here to meet the Alpha.”

The taller guard looked behind him to his companion. “We were not given notice of any visitors.” This time the second guard moved forward.

Derek, trotted his horse between the guards and Laura, he remained on his horse, and turned to the guards. “Genim should have sent word to the Alpha of our arrival.”

Both guards look at each other and they seemed baffled. “We know no one by that name.” The first guard looked directly into his eyes. There was no lie; he honestly didn’t know anyone by that name.

The rest of the pack moved in closer. “He and I met if the forest, he said he worked for-with the Alpha.” Derek corrected himself, and he remembered how Genim seemed so offended by the idea of working for the Alpha, at the moment it was annoying but now it seemed adorable for some reason.

“Perhaps that little rendezvous of yours was a liar Derek.” Peter, of course took every chance he could to snip at Derek.

“No, I don’t believe it. There were no lies in his voice, I’m sure of it.” And Derek was, as sure as when Genim put his bare pale hand on his chest he felt sparks.

“Regardless without pre-existing orders or official word from the Alpha, the Emissary, the Commander or the Council, we cannot allow any of you pass into the capitol. I’m sorry.” The shorter guard said.

“I understand, then I wish to speak to your superior.” This is why Laura was in charge anyone else would have just continued into the city.

“Sergeant what seems to be the issue here?” Both guards went rigid turned to face her voice and bowed as a young Asian woman with her hair wrapped in a bun came into view on a horse. She was dressed in full armor but unlike the guards her armor seemed to be something a samurai would wear complete with the curved katana at her waist.  She dismounted her horse.

“I am Lieutenant Kira Yukimura; I am in charge of security at the moment.” The woman bowed slightly.

“You’re a Kitsune.” It came out of Derek’s mouth before he realized it. And Laura just gave his a look of disbelief.

“That I am. Who are you? And what is your business here?” Her eyes seemed to be assessing them all, in case it came to blows.

Laura again stepped forward. “I am Alpha Laura Hale and this is my pack.”

The Lieutenant’s face softened. “Alpha Hale, forgive me. Alpha McCall is expecting you, I will take you personally to the castle, and the council is already assembled.”  Laura remounted her horse rode along side of Kira.

“You’ll have to forgive the guards for their stubbornness and attitudes; we are just now coming to a sense of normalcy from the recent tragic events. They mean well, they just-we all haven’t been ourselves lately.” Kira fixed her eyes on the road, he voice dipped in and out with sadness.

 

Derek strode to meet the lieutenant and Laura, matching pace with her horse. “Forgive me Lieutenant. Will Genim be at castle?” Kira looked over at the werewolf, and tilted her head slightly to the left.

Derek blushed and tried to avoid the kitsune’s gaze. “Our meeting was happenstance and we didn’t get to discuss much. I mean, I o-only wish to thank him for sending word of our arrival to the Alpha.”

She smiled at his redness, her smile calmed him down. “Please forgive me; I do not know one by that name. It was the Alpha who sent word of your pending arrival, how he came about that information, is unknown to me.”

“I see.” Derek remained silent the entire ride to the castle.

Laura looked over to him and gave that sly coy smug, bone crushing smile only Laura could pull off. “Well whomever this man may be he, I am in his debt, for taking such good care of my little brother.”

\--------------------------

Beyond the large doors lied the Great hall with masterfully crafted stain glass windows, beautiful tapestries along the walls and great marble columns forming a path to the center of the room. Lining the stone walls were soldiers stood at rest, dressed to their glimmering silver cuirass engraved with the letters ‘BH’ across the chest, with spears in one hand and a devout look upon their faces.  At the helm of the Hall, five thrones lined perfectly to one another a top of a few steps. The largest throne at the center obviously meant for the Alpha, the slightly smaller one directly to the right obviously meant for the second, the one to the right of that was similar in both design and size of the two to the left of the largest one.

The room was a buzz when the doors swung open, the soldiers stood straight, and the three whom stood at the chatting how assumed their positions on their respective thrones. Kira entered the hall first.

“Alpha McCall, Alpha Hale and her Pack have arrived.” Kira then joined the others on the thrones.

Alpha Hale and her Pack came into the Great Hall, Laura took point with Derek, Cora, and Peter to her left and Isaac, Erica and Boyd to her right, all seven took a knee to show respect.

“Alpha McCall, forgive for not sending word sooner, but I could not risk messages being intercepted. It is with great humility and respect for you as a True Alpha that I come to you seeks sanctuary, for my pack.”

Scott descended the steps and extended a hand to the older Alpha.

“Alpha Hale...Please stand.” He motioned for them all to rise and they all followed, with heads still bowed; only Laura’s head was up. Her manners were impeccable. Derek on the other hand peeked up to see everything.

“As you can already tell we do not do things in normal pack fashion, as we are not a normal pack. So please let’s dispose of the formalities and allow me to introduce the members of the council.” He turned to his right.

“Normally sitting to my right is my second, The Hand of the Alpha, my Emissary, Stiles Stilinski.” Derek’s only thought was ‘What the hell’s a Stiles?’

“The man is like a brother to me, but he is currently unavailable and is attending to other matters…..” The alphas eyes narrowed and turned to the masked man Derek only knew as Genim, he sat there cool and confident, with this both gloved hands on his katana between his legs.

“Though he will be joining us later…. The man who sits in his place is representing the Emissary today.

This is the general of all my forces, head of security, he works directly with the Emissary and myself, he is known as The Commander.”

Genim, no ‘The Commander’ rose off of the Emissary’s throne and stood silently watching the pack, but he could feel the man’s eyes fall on him. When Derek looked up he could see the man was again dressed in black, this time his appearance was more regal, and he wore a black silk shirt with a black leather vest and long black jacket embroidered silver around the sleeves and collar. Genim had on black slacks that clung to his legs like skin and had pouch on his right thigh, holding god only knows what. He wore black gloves, not an inch of skin showed for a moment. Then there was that mask that haunted Derek in the best and worse was. The Commander Slightly bowed his head and returned to his seat.

“To my left we have Lady Lydia Martin, Banshee, and one of the most brilliant minds to have ever graced the Earth.” Lydia stood a royal purple dress, with her hair free around her shoulders and merely looked at the pack and mumbled.

“You better believe it. Good Morning to you all.” returning to her seat.

“And you are already familiar with Lieutenant Kira Yukimura, Kitsune.”

“We had a fifth member of the council, a hunter who was the head of training and weapons but we recently lost her.” Derek could smell the scent of sadness and despair off all of them.

A small growl could be heard from the pack.

“Erica quiet.” Laura called over her shoulder.

Scott simply smiled at them both. “It’s alright Alpha Hale, may I call you Laura?”

“Of course.”

“Then please call me Scott. You and your pack have nothing to fear here.”

“We too once did not hold the Hunters in such high esteem, but we’ve come to respect them just as they respect us.”

“Alpha Hale- Scott, if I may introduce my pack. My second and younger brother Derek.” Derek lifted his head to meet the Alphas gaze and to his surprise found the infamous True Alpha as no more than a dark young man, with a crooked jaw and soft eyes. Scott was dressed in a blood red coat and pants with golden embroidery and a crisp white undershirt, he varnished no weapon, then again he was an Alpha he always had his on him always. There was a moment where the Alpha looks at him and turned to Genim with a raised eyebrow and the other man simply shrugged.

“To my right are Derek’s three betas, Isaac Leahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd. Behind Derek is our younger sister Cora. And lastly our uncle Peter.”

“Hello again everyone.”

The man raised his head to face the council every one of them instantly tensed, Scott stepped away from Laura, Derek and the others looked at one another than at Peter who stood there smirking. The Commander was the first to move. In what almost seemed like a tornado has he bolted from his throne and flipped in the air, with the same style he had when he fought Derek, he was positioned behind Peter and pulled a black blade from his side, and had Peter by the throat before anyone noticed. With one hand holding the blade pressed against the werewolves throat and the other twisting one hand behind his back., The commander moved himself and Peter from the from the pack.

The Hales created a protective circle, claws and fangs pronounced and their eyes glowing.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Laura’s eyes burned red half crouched over.

All the guards moved into attack position waiting for the order from Scott.

Genim spoke “You dare bring this monster into our home?”

“So you do remember me?” Peter, snarky as ever even with a blade pressed at this throat.

“He is our uncle.” Derek said, looking at Genim, trying to understand what was happening.

Scott walked towards Derek and Laura, with neither his claws or fangs extended, he knew well enough that Peter was not going anywhere with that knife at his throat. “This wolf was the rouge Alpha who bit myself and four others, two of which did not survive the bite, how is it your still alive? Last we heard you were dead.”

“Obviously I’m not though; maybe your informant got it wrong. . .”

His blade dug deeper into his skin

“He killed two innocent people, creates a werewolf, a banshee, a Kanima, left us without an inkling of how to handle any of this, he cause others injured, threatened my mother. All of these lives lost ruined or scared, for the sake of his vendetta.” Lydia rose from her throne and as did Kira stepping in front of Lydia.

“Alpha McCall, he’s already been punished for his crimes. Executed once already.” Laura could find a diplomatic way out of this.

Scott turned to her. “That is what we heard but then why is he still alive?”

“Technically I died, a horrific death, killed by my own nephew. Throat poetically slashed out, seems I’m in the same position again-.” Genim twisted his arm further. However cruel this was, Derek kind of enjoyed seeing his uncle in pain and helpless.

“You are in no position to be making light of the situation. I should cut you, ear to ear for what you did to all those people, to Lydia.” Genim spoke in Peter’s ear, but everyone still understood clearly.

Laura turned to each of her betas and they all retracted their claws and stood straight, she again looked at Scott.

“My uncle has performed the impossible act of returning from the dead, by an ancient ritual performed, when my brother was poisoned from wolfsbane. I can personally vouch for this, and you have my word my uncle is a shell of his former self, and when he was rouge he had no control over his actions. I take full responsibility for him and his future actions.”

Scott looked skeptically and looked towards the Commander. The two seemed to be having some sort of invisible conversation. “I have your guarantee then? If he steps out of line even once…”

“You can have my head. I swear it as an Alpha.” And her eyes flickered red and she bowed.

Scott returned the bow and turned to the Commander and nodded “Let him go.”

“Understood.” Derek never broke eye contact as Genim slowly removed the blade from his uncle’s neck and returned it to its place at his back. Genim stood there for a few seconds staring into Derek’s eyes. The room fell silent and all eyes turned to them, it Genim that broke first, walking to return to his seat and collect his Katana.

“Well, that was unpleasant and awkward, Laura you are an Alpha amongst Alphas.” Scott rubbed the

back of his head, a nervous twitch. “Come you will stay in the castle, you’ve had a long journey and need rest, Kira will show you to your rooms and we will have dinner tonight. And tomorrow we will have a ball to celebrate your arrival.” Kira stood and began to guide them to their new living quarters.

Laura was a little taken back. “Scott we did not get to discuss the terms of our stay…”

Scott waved them off and smiled “All of that will be saved for a later time.”

“We don’t wish to impose and we can do much.” was Laura response

“Laura, go rest, we will discuss those matters at a later over dinner with my emissary present.”

“My emissary will be present won’t he Commander?”

A definitive nod was given as confirmation. And that was the last thing Derek saw before the doors closed behind him.

\-------------------------------

Kira escorted them to the hall where they would be residing, whether that was permanent was yet to be determined, they traveled down a series of long hallway. Kira gave Isaac and Boyd a room to share in one hallway as well as a room for Erica and Cora in another. They needed their rest first, changing into attire more suitable for dinner would have to wait, Kira then directed the remaining Hales to their hall ways. The Lieutenant’s smile never faded nor did her chatty personality and yet she was more weary now of the pack and especially Peter her hand never left her Katana.

A subconscious movement that prepared her for the worst without doing so threateningly, Derek watched Kira watching Peter. When Kira opened the door to Derek’s and Peters shared room, Derek thanked her and bowed slightly before looking to Laura and nodding, the young kitsune reciprocated, shutting the door as Kira and Laura walked away.

Derek could hear Peter commenting on the size and the lavishness of room, none of that mattered to Derek, he had questions and he was going to get answers. Derek grabbed his uncle’s wrist and tossed him towards the door, twisting his arm behind his back the same way Genim did earlier.

“So this is where you came when you went feral?” Derek growled in Peter’s ear, both men’s eye flashing an electric steel blue.

“Has the beautifully masked man’s effect dulled your intellect Derek? All of this was just discussed a few moments ago-” Derek twisted the man’s arm further hearing it crack, he was not going to change the subject right now and especially not about Genim

“This is why you were so against us coming here isn’t it? Because you knew they would recognize you?” Everything started to make sense now, Peter’s apprehension to come to the McCall’s land and his abnormally quiet disposition on the whole journey here.

The older man simply smirked through the pain. “As you said yourself dear nephew, I was feral, I had no control over my actions.”

“You and I both know that is a lie. I know you Peter, you never do anything without cause, and you sit back and watch planning waiting for the right moment to strike. So don’t try to bullshit me.”

“Now Derek, you mean to tell me you’ve never done something in the heat of the moment and regretted it later? I can think of a few instances for you if you’re drawing a blank.”

Derek released him and moved to the middle of the room.  Peter stretched his abused arm, fanning pain; he was already starting to heal.

 

“And I mean look how well all this work out, Derek? They got the gift of the bite, and a True Alpha was born from it. If anything I got the short end of the stick don’t you think?”

Derek grunted in response.

“Go pout in a corner then, I’m going to take a bath, and ease my sore arm.” Peter opened the door to their shared bathroom and turned on the water. Derek moved towards the door.

“I’m going to check on the betas.”

Derek lost in his own thoughts left the room and began down the long hallway towards the rooms that belong to the betas, at least he thought that was the way to their rooms, and somewhere along the way he must have taken a wrong turn because he did not remember this hallway or this area from before.  Derek heard voices coming from around the corner, he moved closer to them, hoping one of them could redirect him back to the hall he came from and as he was about to turn the corner when he realized the two people, a man and a woman, were arguing.

Derek heard the man sigh. “I don’t know why you can’t be sensible about this”

“All I want to do is come to the dinner and meet them.” The woman who ever she was seemed pissed, Derek felt bad about spying but he was lost and need to find his way back, whenever they separated had ask the least angry person.

“And I already said no, Malia.” The poor man seemed to be at a loss.

“Why the hell not?” Well whoever they were Malia did not seem to be taking no for an answer.

“Because there is going to be business discussed and the last time I checked you’re not on the council. And if you’re that interested in meeting them you can wait until the Ball.” He said so matter a factly. This guy must be the emissary, considering it wasn’t the Alpha’s voice.

“Speaking of the ball have you found a date for the ball yet?” She’d changed tactics, hoping to appeal to him another way, even her tone of voice changed from standoffish to timid and meek. Derek could already tell where this was going.

“No, not really, I haven’t the time.” Derek snorted inwardly; this woman couldn’t take a hint could she.

“Well you don’t need to look, your taking me.” This chick was relentless, you have to admire and pity her, and the guy wasn’t even trying to compromise.

“Am I?” Derek could almost feel the eyebrow rise off that question.

“Yes you are, everyone has a date even Scott. So yes I am your plus one. I figured it could be like a date, since we kind of skipped that part before.” So that’s why she isn’t giving up, they have a history.

“Malia, we been through this already a hundred times…” She cut him off before he could finish.

“It’s just one date Stiles, we will go shake hands with the Hales, eat, drink, dance a little bit, and then we will excuse ourselves for a little fun.”  And it was this part that irritated Derek, he didn’t know if he pitied her or if he felt worse for the poor guy who was trying so hard not to crush her.

“First off I’m all gangly and I have not coordination to dance. The last ball I went to people made fun of my dancing so I have no interest in making an idiot of myself trying to dance with you. Secondly we will not be having any more ‘little fun’.”

“But everyone is going with someone, Stiles. I want you to present us as a couple.” This Malia

was pretty presumptuous.

“I’m sorry you and I are not a couple Malia, it was one time.” The man sounded desperate to end his conversation, it was getting more and more frustrating for him.

“Lydia, said she could get a dress made to match your suit for the ball, if you agreed.”

“You mean the Ball that the Hand of the Alpha, meaning me, still has to plan everything for? I do not have time for a date. And of course Lydia would make an offer like that.”

“You still haven’t told me a good reason for not going with me to the ball!” She was shouting now, obscenely loud.

“Malia, it’s just- I don’t want- You and I aren’t…” It was adorable that he was this flustered

“Well Stiles?”

“My answer is still no, I’m sorry.” His answer was definite, Malia stomped off in the opposite direction and Stiles walked towards where Derek was standing. The wolf began to panic and walked right into Stiles, butting heads and knocking each other to the ground. Derek sat straight up looking at the man. Derek examined him for a moment, he was a tall man. With moon lit pale skin with moles dotting around his face, neck and arms like the stars in the sky. His long fingers rubbed the spot where they collided, those beautifully pink lips Derek couldn’t stop staring at, wait his lips where moving. He was speaking but Derek couldn’t hear anything. Why couldn’t he hear anything?

“- was distracted, and I didn’t see you there.  I mean of course I didn’t see you there because if I did then I wouldn’t have smacked heads with you, like I was trying to swap brains. That really hurt, you’ve got a hard skull, I’ll probably bruise with any luck maybe It’ll just be pink for a day. At least this isn’t as bad as the time Jackson slammed the door on my face, my face was red for a week. I’m sorry, I tend to ramble on and on and on, about meaningless things.” The man stood and extended a hand to help Derek up, but all he could do was stare at the man that stood over him.

Derek looked at the hand then at the man's face back and forth, waiting for him to do something. “I’m Stiles Stilinski, Hand of the Alpha, emissary. And you are?”

Derek moved to stand on his own, dusting off his pants and straightening him “Lost.” Stiles retracted his hand and put it in  pocket. “Well lost. Seems I've found you. Maybe now I can get your name?”

“Derek Hale.” The man was beautiful, to say the least, hair long enough that Derek could imagine running his hands through it, and he was trying so hard not to look at the other man.

“Well Mr. Hale what were you doing? Just wondering the halls because?” Hands on both his hips staring at Derek.

The wolf folded his arms across his chest and  tried starting pass the man, they were about the same height, but where Derek was bulky muscle  the emissary was  long lean muscle.“I got lost looking for the betas rooms, I'm just trying to find my way back.”

To this, a smirk spread itself across Stiles' face. “Let me walk you there."

“You don’t have to do that. I’m fine.” Derek wasn't sure if he could take talking to the man for much longer, his mind and his heart were already going a thousand miles a minute.

  
  
  


“Please I’ve lived here most of my life and I still get lost in these halls. You haven't been here an hour and you honestly think you could navigate your way back? No, It would be my pleasure to walk you back." Those long arms flailing around in the air as he spoke, nearly made Derek lose his concentration. It seemed like everything that Stiles said or did or even the way his eyebrows wiggled when he moved short circuited his brain and simultaneously making his heart pick up speed.

 

“…..”

 

“You can stare at me with that brooding stoic face all you want, but I’m still walking you too the visitors hall, so you can either accept it and talk to me or you can fight me all the way and be silent.” Derek wasn't even aware that he'd been staring broodingly or otherwise.

 

“I’ll find it myself.” He needed to get out, someone like Stiles who made Derek lose track of himself made him nervous and afraid. He turned heel and started in the opposite direction. Not knowing if this was even in the right vicinity.

 

“Wrong direction Derek.” Stiles voice made him stop and walk back towards him, in defeat,  there was a enormously smug look on his face that made him look almost devilish but nonetheless devastating handsome.

“You’d think you’d just accept my offer, be friendly like we are supposed to be with one another, I mean it’s only logical.”

Derek motioned for Stiles to lead the way. The walked side by side down the hall for only a few moments before Stiles started talking again.

“It’s offsetting to not hear you speak; I mean I can speak enough for both of us, if that’s what you want. But by the way you’re looking at me with your weirdly perfect eyebrow, you probably don’t want me to continue, but without some type of vocal confirmation, I’ll just have to assume that you need me to fill the silence left in your life.  Are you always so quiet?”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Derek retorted, its like this man was build to get a rise out him, in more ways than one. And those god damn arms and erotic fingers needlessly twitching and flying around. They were so opposite Derek was a recluse, muscular, introvert, and stood like a statue, And Stiles was this extrovert, thing, fragile thing filled to the brim with sarcasm and quick wit, who couldn't keep his limbs or his mouth still for a minute to save his life.

“So it speaks, to answer your question yes I do know how to be quiet but the actual application for doing so, never really took hold.”

“Maybe it’ll help if I rip your throat out with my teeth?” Derek flashed his fangs and eyes. There was a spike in the younger mans pulse and a small release of endorphins and some fear into the air.

“Whoa calm down there, no need to maim me I am but mere human. Plus there shouldn’t be any biting on the first date buddy.” Stiles gave him a quick wink, patted his shoulder and again sparks bursted through his body like fireworks. Derek just turned his head and blushed.

“Here we are.” Stiles stopped and presented the same hall he remembered from earlier, Derek wasn't even sure where they had turned or for how long they'd been walking. This man was trouble for Derek, he was the living embodiment of distraction.

Derek could hear Isaac and Cora talking so he  grabbed the knob of the door and opened it grunting out a quick “Thank you." before shutting the door behind him.

Derek slid down the door and he could hear Stiles just walking away saying “Such a gratitude is not necessary, please it’s not necessary Derek.”

Isaac and cora just watched him sit there, knees to his chest and his face in his hands, Derek was trying not to focus on the way his shoulder still tingled from where stiles had touched him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading The Hand of the Alpha  
> Thank you for your comments and kudos.  
> Please leave comments and/or feedback (hopefully constructive).  
> I've already started working on the next few chapters.  
> Tell me what you think please. 
> 
> I am, as always, your everloving servant.  
> General_Lucio


End file.
